The present invention generally relates to an implant device for closing a body passage (e.g., an aperture through the auricle diaphragm or the ventricle diaphragm of a heart) or in a body channel, and more particularly comprising an occluding or closing body which is expanded and fixed into place at the passage area to be occluded/closed.
By way of example EP B1 0 362 113 shows a device for closing a passage in the heart of patients, wherein the closing part runs the risk of tipping over and thereby causing the passage to be exposed in passing through the heart. The cause of the non-secure closing capacity is the relative unfixed maneuverability for the closing part when applied around the passage, and that the application takes part long before it has arrived in its final position around the passage in the heart.
The main object of the present invention is therefore primarily to try to solve the described problem with maneuverability and application of the device.
The foregoing object is achieved by means of a device according to the present invention, which is substantially characterized in that a fluid tight closing body that expands and stiffens in a radial direction is arranged to be built up or otherwise assembled at the position of the intended closing spot, after insertion through a body vein.
The present invention provides an implant for occluding a passage in a circulatory system. The implant in one embodiment includes a plurality of thin stiff generally inextensible members each having a proximal and a distal end and a first holder to which the distal ends of the members are attached. The proximal ends of the members are attached to a second holder. The implant includes an expansible occluding body attached to the members at a point intermediate the first and second holders. The occluding body has a distal and a proximal face.
A carrier rod is releasably attached to the first holder and upon which the second holder is slidably received. The plurality of members with the occluding body form an elongated article extending along a longitudinal axis adapted for insertion through an intravenous delivery mechanism in an insertion condition. A driving implement is located on the carrier rod, the driving implement contacting the second holder and movable toward the first holder along the carrier rod. The members are attached to the first and second holders in a manner to cause the members to execute a twisting motion relative to the longitudinal axis to yield a plurality of generally radially extending loops combining to form a first fixation structure adjacent the distal face of the occluding body, and a second fixation structure of generally radially extending loops adjacent the proximal face of the occluding body. A locking element fixes the first and second attachment members in a final occluding condition upon being driven together by the driving implement.
In another embodiment, the invention is also an implantable device for closing a portion of the circulatory system comprising a closing body fixable at a passage, the closing body being a fluid occlusive body which is expandable and stiffenable in a radial direction. The closing body is located at a position in the circulatory system, and is an inflatable balloon of thin and nonthrombogenic material. In one form the foregoing threads and movable holders are used to expand the balloon in situ. In another, the balloon is a double balloon having a connection part between the two balloons arranged and constructed to form a guide for the balloon elements around the circumferential edge of the passage. A coil spring is received in a respective balloon chamber for dilating the balloon chamber in its final position.
These and other advantages and objects achieved by the present invention will be further appreciated and understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of certain embodiments taken in conjunction with the drawings in which: